The Writing Games
by SparkALeah
Summary: A collection of drabbles, poems, and short stories about the Hunger Games universe.
1. madge - sixteen

_she was sixteen_

 _sixteen years old when the world burned around her_

 _sixteen years old when velvet flames tore up her little town_

 _sixteen when her lungs heaved, seared by ash and soot and deadly dust_

 _sixteen when her heart struggled to thump,_

 _thump,_

 _thump,_

 _on_

 _as heat baked her throat and fire flickered through the sky_

 _sixteen when the flames eclipsed the sunset._

 _ **A/N: no i don't actually care whether or not madge was sixteen when she died.**_


	2. cato - forged

_She forged me._

. . . .

bruises,

knives,

shadows

biting

clawing

kicking

fighting

clove

thresh

gleaming

gold

hurt

pain

no

win

she

needs

to

win

I

tell

her

"get

up"

she

doesn't

move

bruises

knives

shadows

fight

hang

life

is

near

just

claw

for

it

keep

holding

it

bloody

fingers

scraped

knuckles

don't

let

him

rip

it

away

breathe

 _thump_

 _thump_

see

me

i'm

here

i

need

something

anything

a

flicker

a

breath

a

single

stirring

shadow

or

a

twitch

not

a

cannon

never

a

cannon.

. . . .

 _And then she broke me._


	3. quell - chosen

What could they have done to have earned the Games?

 _Glory Artague – D1F_

She's light as air onstage, a slip of a thing bubbling over with life and love and happiness. They choose her. They _choose_ her. She drifts off into Wonderland there, onstage, dreaming of chattering Capitol reporters and the perfectly dreamy victor of the 24th, Tyr with his dripping blades and flawless skin.

She's not dreaming of Capitol fashions and prettyboy Victors in two weeks time.

 _Zephyr Shine – D1M_

"I would like to thank the Academy…"

He's the golden boy. He'll come back. Everyone calls him perfect. So many people can't be wrong, right?

So what's up with the anxiety hatching in his stomach?

 _Ramora Fennex – D2F_

She is as cold and unforgiving as ice. They did it. They really did it. The peacekeeper's illegitimate daughter who did nothing but exist is being sent to die.

Her soul died, yes, but her body didn't.

"Introducing the victor of the 25th Hunger Games… Ramora Fennex of District Two!"

 _Augustine Clawworth – D2M_

He just wants to kill again. He wants hot blood dripping off his hands, he wants screams echoing in his ears. He knows he isn't going to win, and so does everyone else. So they let him go. And they watch him die. And those trained Academy officials, the ones who breed children to kill and look good doing it…

They smile.

 _Teagen Tetrode – D3F_

 _No. No no no no no. No no no no NO._? "Daddy! _Daddy!"_ She screams as they haul her away. But her dad doesn't answer, because he's six feet under, the punishment for murdering twelve of his daughter's boyfriends.

 _Lexicon Dopplet – D3M_

He's already shattered. Don't they know it hurts him more to live then it would to die? If he dies, he doesn't need to see his sister's conniving face anymore.

 _Willow LaBenne – D4F_

She's discussed this at length with her instructors. She knows exactly what to do, and that's to stand tall and walk up to the stage with her head up high.

Still, she can't help but wish she were surfing.

 _Adder Foamello – D4M_

There isn't a doubt in his head that he's going to win. He knows he's the best.

But he didn't count on Ramora Fennex shoving his face into cold water and holding it there.

 _Axelle Montforte – D5F_

She's shaking with tears up onstage, mint green dress fluttering in the wind. She doesn't deserve this and they know it. But they still care more about spiting their boss then letting live and let live.

 _Lucian Turboski - D5M_

The little firebug just grins, all teeth. There's a lighter in his pocket.

 _June Rilkes – D6F_

She's a shivering drug addict, just like her partner. She's a sacrificial lamb with no hope for life, and yet they still see the stars in her eyes. Or maybe that's just the morphling.

 _Rino Ferret – D6M_

His yellow skin sends the prim, posh Capitolite reporters into convulsions, baggy eyes the talk of the town. The ferrety drug addict is taunted at every turn. At least he never has to know.

 _Daisy Buckwood – D7F_

She's got muscles like boulders, a penchant for axe-throwing, and a chance, a real chance, which is why she's onstage. So everyone's shocked when the Careers team up on her at the bloodbath, hacking at her until not a pint of blood or a whisper of breath is left in her gigantic body.

They will never speak of this again.

 _Taori Mannet – D7M_

 _It's not my fault._ I didn't mean to fell the tree. It just sort of happened. I was distracted! Ada was stripping! _It wasn't my fault they died!_

"You'll need to forgive and forget." He states dryly during his interview, when asked if there was something he wanted to tell his District.

They do not forgive. They do not forget.

Not his accidental murder, nor him.

 _Natasha "Vixen" Oleander – D8F_

She laughs when her name is called. She laughs when she gets onstage. She laughs when someone calls her a slut and throws a can at her.

When asked why she laughed, she states playfully- "I wonder how many people that voted for me have brought my services."

 _Spool Haixy – D8M_

"You're all fools!" He screams from the stage. "It's all a conspiracy! All of it! Why can't you see what's under your noses?!"

 _"The Capitol controls it all!"_

 _Farley Toradora – D9F_

They're horrified. She's twelve. She's _twelve._ Twelve and the happiest person in the district!

Eventually, they figure it out, long after she falls in the Bloodbath. Too many people voted for her thinking they were safe because no one else would vote for cheerful Farley Toradora.

Their guilt and grief can only be suppressed by work. So that's what they do. They work, like every other day.

Until someone lights a match.

 _Harold Blunker_

He's released from his cell in order to attend the reapings. He makes sure to grin at every pretty girl he passes, and to act offended when they scamper away, terrified.

The entire female population of 9 lets out a great big cheer when the prostitute from 8 flings a knife into his head.

 _Calpurnia Daschey – D10F_

They call her the mistress of manipulation during the Games, admiring how she subtly pits her allies against each other and smoothly, secretly murdering each one who refused to play her game-within-a-game.

Manipulation was what got her sent into the games, and it was what took her out of them.

 _Fredrick Herd – D10M_

They call him an oddity. He calls himself SuperFred.

 _Antoinette Appletti – D11F_

When her name is called, there's no reaction other then confused frowns and the typical tribute coming forward.

That's because virtually no one has heard of her.

So why is she going into the Games?

Six words.

 _"Rebellious tendencies. Reaping to be rigged."_

 _Miller Dodomens – D11M_

He brought a gun to a knife fight, and now he's paying the price.

Run, rabbit, run!

 _Olivia Doe – D12F_

She would not be missed. Just another Community Home kid with shadowed eyes and white fists.

So everyone was surprised when Olivia of no last name placed 3rd.

 _Macin Trufee – D12M_

He was dying of sickness anyways.

23 faces, all with their own stories, lives, loves. Snuffed out to satisfy the needs of a bloodthirsty Capitol.

Stopping the death means breaking the cycle.

Are you ready?


End file.
